Escape
by Reverie2800
Summary: Shikamaru is a analytical intelligence officer in the navy while Neji disconnects from the hyugga family to follow his dream in becoming an ornitholigist. Read on and see what their story entails. ShikaNeji


**Hey guys!! I'm new to this website and this is the FIRST fic I have ever written EVER!! This fic will be predominantly ShikaNeji,which is a yaoi pairing, and the setting will take place in Hawaii cause why not. If that bothers you please do not read this. Anyways, on to the story!!**

 **Chapter One**

 _Neji's P.O.V._

How I found myself in a dingy dive bar at 11:00pm is beyond me, but I'm deeply regretting my decision of walking in here because I feel everyone's eyes boring into me at the moment. Although uncomfortable I'm quite used to it. I wouldn't say I'm _gorgeous_ but I know I'm quite a sight to behold. What attracts most people's attention, besides my waist length brown mane that I call hair, are my eyes. You see my family has a mutation in our genes that make the pigmentation in our eyes almost non existent. It doesn't even seem like we have pupils from a distance. Though there is _some_ color to my eyes. I found that they tend to be a mixture of an almost white-ish lavender color, but again, nobody would really be able to tell from a distance because: 1) the little pigment that i have in my eyes is very faint, and 2) i tend to not let anybody get close enough to where they would actually be able to see into my eyes and notice the variation of color in them.

Once the novelty of me just sitting here wears off and everyone goes back to doing whatever it was they were doing before I walked in and sat in my booth, I finally release the breath I was holding and start to take account of my surroundings. My eyes start to roam over the buzzing neon signs with logos of different beer companies on them, the most interesting of them being a man riding a bucking bull, the different sport team flags and jerseys hung up here and there around the bar, the flat screenTVs mounted on the wall showing different porting events with men sat around them either cheering in triumph or shouting profanity at them, the small 10x10 foot stage in the center that is currently being occupied by a local "talent" who is obviously quite delusional in their abilities if she thinks she has the chops to finish that Whitney song, the other booths, much like the one he's currently sitting in, scattered along the walls of the bar with their own respective condiment holders and menus that had the name of the bar on the top in bright tropical tiki-esque font that spell out "ICHIRAKU", and finally the bar itself. With about 15 bar stools placed in front and on either side of the dark mahogany wood bar with different types alcohol stacked behind the bar tender.

A long haired blondewaitress dressed in a lilac miniskirt with a crop top to match eventually makes her way towards me. Upon further inspection I see that she has bright baby blue eyes and a flirtatious smile directed directly to me as she begins to finally speak. "Hi! My name's Ino and I'll be be your waitress for this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" to which I answer that I'll just have an ice water. She smiles and says that she'll be a minute and walks through that I presume to be the kitchen. She makes her way back to my booth, ice water in hand, and begins to ask me if I would like to order anything else to which I politely decline and inform her that I'm not really hungry at the moment. She then again smiles at me and tells me to ask her if I would need anything else and walks off to tend to her other customers. After that brief exchange the sharp ting of the bell at the front door signaling someone has just walked in caught my attention. I divert my gaze towards the front and find the slouched relaxed figure of man who at first glance appears to be even taller than me, which is pretty tall considering that I myself am a respectable 6'1. I feel my eyes roam over his appearance. From his form fitting black jeans that are undoubtedly hiding long toned legs, to his seemingly large tanned hands with long fingers to match, to his broad but not too broad toned chest and shoulders, all the way up to his thick black hair tied up in a high ponytail that makes his hair appear as if it's spiking up. My gaze trails down to his face only to find that he's staring right back at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a knowing smirk. I feel heat rise up all the way to the peaks of my ears and promptly shift my gaze away in embarrassment from just being caught ogling at the Adonis-like man across the room.

 _Shikamaru's P.O.V._

"Tch, troublesome" I muttered as I drive towards the place I always go after a tough day at the "office". My office being the naval base,Pearl Harbor Hickam, here in Oahu. You see being an intelligence officer requires me to have to analyze hundreds upon thousands of highly sensitive and confidential pieces of information on a daily basis. Of course there's way more to my job besides just that but I'm too mentally drained to go into specifics. Before I knew it I was in the parking lot of Ichiraku. With a sigh of relief I step out of my burgundy 2001 Jeep Cherokee, and begin to walk towards the front door of the bar that I would soon receive my nightly fix of scotch and greasy food that is entirely too bad for me but I'm just too lazy to cook something for myself when I get back home and care. As soon as I walk in I start to feel the warmth of familiarity and something else. What is this feeling? It almost feels as if I'm being watched. I start to scan the bar and begin to notice that all the other patrons are entranced into what they're doing except one. At first glance I would've thought he was a woman to which I would've then labeled him as troublesome because that's what all women are. Then upon closer inspection I see that he has features that are far too masculine to be a female. He was tall, but even from here I can tell I'm probably taller, had beautiful milky pale skin with no sign of any blemishes, long brown hair that seemed to go on forever, but the one truly captivating feature about him was his eyes. His eyes were the color of moonlight and of the clouds I love to gaze at on my days off. I see his eyes roaming my body, not necessarily with lust, but with genuine intrigue and curiosity. Once he finishes his inspection of my appearance his eyes eventually travel down to my face to where we would eventually lock eyes. His eyes widened in surprise, and to my immense pleasure, I see his face begin to flush a delicius shade of pink. " _This night will prove to be more interesting than I initially thought"_ He turns his head away and flushes even more if possible. I smirk and begin to make my way over to the booth he is seated at and slide in front of him. He snapped his head up in surprise with a quiet but still audible gasp and begins to flush again, " _Oh yeah, very interesting"_.

 **Well that was the first chapter!!! Reviews and favorites will be greatly appreciated! I'm a fairly new writer and I would love to get some good critiques that will make me a better a writer and in turn allow me to write better works for y'all!! Thank you again for reading this!**

 **~Reverie**


End file.
